Conventionally, an apparatus is known in which, during a period between start of use of a toner cartridge and at a time immediately before replacement of the toner cartridge, relationships (a consumption pattern) between the number of printed sheets or the amount of print data and the consumption amount of a toner are obtained on the basis of a past count result attained by counting the number of printed sheets or the amount of print data. The consumption amount (remaining amount) of the toner is estimated based on the obtained relationships and the present number of printed sheets or amount of print data, and the estimated amount is displayed (for example, see JP-A-2000-135842).
In the above apparatus, however, the current consumption state of the toner can be simply known. In the case where, for example, the replacement interval of the toner cartridge is strictly specified in order to attain toner savings, there are problems in that it is not known whether the toner can be used under the present consumption rate until the next replacement timing or not, and that a toner consumption rate at which the toner is maintained to be serviceable until the next replacement timing cannot be known.
Aspects of the present invention provide a monitoring apparatus, image forming apparatus, and image forming system which can allow the user to know the consumption rate of a colorant (a toner, an ink, or the like).
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a monitoring apparatus including; a determining unit that determines in advance a first target amount, which is determined as a target of consumption amount of a colorant at a first timing, at which a first predetermined period from start of use of the colorant in image formation has elapsed; a first calculating unit that calculates an actual amount of the colorant actually consumed during the first predetermined period; and an announcing unit that announces consumption status information generated based on the first target amount and the actual amount.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an image forming apparatus including: a colorant cartridge that accommodates a colorant; a printing unit that prints an image onto a recording medium by using the colorant; a determining unit that determines in advance a first target amount, which is determined as a target of consumption amount of the colorant at a first timing, at which a first predetermined period from start of use of the colorant in image formation has elapsed; a first calculating unit that calculates an actual amount of the colorant actually consumed during the first predetermined period; and an announcing unit that announces consumption status information generated based on the first target amount and the actual amount.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an image forming system including: an image forming apparatus including a colorant cartridge which accommodates a colorant, and a printing unit that prints an image onto a recording medium by using the colorant; an information processing apparatus which performs data communication with the image forming apparatus; a determining unit that determines in advance a first target amount, which is determined as a target of consumption amount of the colorant at a first timing, at which a first predetermined period from start of use of the colorant in image formation has elapsed; a first calculating unit that calculates an actual amount of the colorant actually consumed during the first predetermined period; and an announcing unit that announces consumption status information generated based on the first target amount and the actual amount.